


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by Sundrenaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snarky MC, V being Selfless, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrenaki/pseuds/Sundrenaki
Summary: V is usually a lot more confident than this, how can you make him feel better…?smut smut smut oh my god I’m so sorry





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

 

 

It’s been about a few months since you and Jihyun have been together, and it’s been wonderful all of those months. Ever since he came back from the two year trip, he has really changed. You noticed he’s a lot more confident in what he does, and you're proud of him for that.  
Today, he seems a little sad. He isn’t reading, or putting a jigsaw puzzle together. So, you decide to go up to him. You place a hand on his right shoulder, and he jumps a little. You chuckle, “Oh.. sorry to scare you, honey. I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright. You seem a bit gloomy.” Jihyun looks up at you and smiles weakly. “I’m fine, MC. Thank you for concerning about me, but I apologize for making you worry.” You smile at him back.  
  
You sit down on the couch right next to him and place your hand on his. You look at him, concern in your eyes, silently telling him you know he isn’t fine. He sighs, admitting defeat to your concerned look. He looks at the hand on top of his, and looks in your eyes again. “The reason I seem so sad, is because lately I’ve been having thoughts that I’m not good enough for someone like you. You’re incredibly bright, and energetic; while I’m just... Me.” His voice breaks at the end, and he looks down to your hand again.  
You silently get up and sit on his lap, and he looks up at you with those beautiful mint eyes. You take both of his hands, and kiss each knuckle, making sure he feels loved. “Jihyun, you are perfect for me, and I don’t understand when you say that you’re just ‘you,’ because you are absolutely amazing in my eyes. Every day, I wake up next to you, and I’m so happy, because I can’t imagine anyone else that’s better than YOU. So, please... Don’t doubt yourself: because I love you to the sun and back.”

He smiles and blush spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He hugs you, and you do the same back. He then looks up at you, and smiles again, from ear to ear. “I love you too.. So much..” He puts his head on your shoulder, and kisses it. He hears a soft sigh coming from you, and he smiles, doing it again. You chuckle, and run your fingers through his soft, mint hair. He does it over and over again until he decides to bite where he’s been kissing and you yelp a little. He laps at where he bit, and does it again, but on your pulse. He hears a small groan coming from you and smiles. He picks you up and carries you to the bedroom.

You are softly put onto the bed, and you look up at him. His eyes have dilated a little bit and his hair is a bit messy. He crawls on the bed, leaning over you, then slowly kisses you. You mess with his hair in one hand again, and put your other hand on his jaw. He then opens his mouth, and lightly licks at your lower lip. You open your mouth, and he gently sucks at your tongue, and you moan. He hums, and does it a it rougher, then laps at your tongue with his. You feel arousal pooling in your abdomen.  
You wrap your legs around his waist and you begin grinding on him. You need some sort of relief, and he seems to need it too. You feel his cock straining against his pants, and you feel bad. You keep grinding on him and he moans, dropping his head to your shoulder. “A-ah.. MC, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum... Please, let me be greedy.” He looks at you with begging eyes, and you stop. He hisses, but then focuses on you again. He takes your white slipon dress, and pulls the straps down your shoulders, giving them a few more light bites. Then, he has you sit up, then pulls the dress down, until it was completely off. He blushes a bit more when he sees no bra, and a lacy white thong. He groans a bit and bites his lip, then he lays you down. He plants kisses on your lips, eventually leading down to your neck, to your collarbones, then in between your breasts.  
He sits up a bit, then licks at your right nipple, with you rewarding him with a groan. Then, he takes the whole thing in his mouth, and sucks lightly. You moan much louder, and you’re unbelievably turned on right now. He brushes his teeth across your nipple and you arch your back, then he pays attention to your other nipple. He lightly bites it, and then reaches down to your inner thighs and teases you. A moan bubbles up out of you, and you unashamedly grind your hips in the air, trying to get anything to help you relieve some of the ache.

Jihyun pulls down your panties, and reveals your glistening clit. Throbbing and waiting for release. You shiver, feeling the cold air hit your clit, and you groan. He pulls them off all of the way, and looks at your red, expectant face. He leans up and kisses you, gently. He pulls away, and looks into your beautiful honey eyes. “Are you sure it’s okay if we go further…?” He looks a bit worried, and you reach up to caress his cheek. “It’s fine. I trust you. Please, touch me, Jihyun..” The way that his name rolled off her lips drove him crazy, but he had to keep calm for you. He leaned down, and gently kissed your clit again. And then, he took his fingers, and separated your glistening folds. Oh god, if you weren’t the death of him, he didn’t know what you would be.  
He licks your labia, and then he gets closer and closer to your entrance. Then finally, he thrusts his tongue inside of you. You moan loudly, feeling your pussy quake with the sudden intrusion. He keeps thrusting his tongue, until you feel his thumb rub your clit, you arch you back, and finally you get to experience the fireworks behind your eyelids. All you see is white, and you feel waves of pleasure rolling through you. Once you come down from your high, you see him there, sitting on his knees, looking amazed with what he saw. If it was possible, there would be stars in his eyes.  
You look down at the tent in his pants, and it’s bound to be painful by now. You sit up and crawl over to him, unbuckling his pants. He groans lowly and hangs his head down. Once he’s free from his pants, you can see a large wet spot at where the tip of his cock lays. You brush your hand underneath his hard member, and he moans. You pull his underwear off of him and begin stroking his cock. It feels hot and heavy in your hand, and god, the noises he makes. You open your mouth, and take the tip of his cock into it and he moans a bit louder. You suck gently, coaxing more precum to come out, then you decide to take his whole length into your mouth.  
Jihyun’s cock is long, and a bit girthy too, so it tends to be a bit hard to get all of it in your mouth, but you use your hand for what you can’t fit. You slowly take more and more into your mouth, and run your tongue flat on the bottom of his cock; He moans loudly, and is breathing heavily and unevenly. You hum against his cock, and you feel his hand push your head a little to speed the pace. He moans a bit more loudly when you speed up, and you feel him tense up. You taste his cum in your mouth, and it’s isnt that bad. It’s slightly salty with hints of sweet. You swallow his cum around his cock, and make a slight ‘pop’ sound when releasing him. He groans, and covers his eyes with his forearm, calming down for a moment.  
He then sit silently up and looks at you, your hair is disheveled, and you are blushing still. He looks down at your breasts, and your nipples are rock hard. He also noticed you’re breathing was uneven. You sat there, on your knees, avoiding eye contact; because you were horny again.

He looks at you, and noticed something was off. He couldn’t quite place it at first, but it took him a minute to figure it out. Once he did figure out, he laid you down, and bit the shell of your ear. You gasp, and looked at him with surprise, not sure what he was doing. He looked at you, and smiled. He kissed you gently, and scooted lower. He lightly ghosted his breath on your clit, and you squirmed a bit. He opened your legs, and caresses your entrance with his index finger. He looks up into your eyes, and then finally inserts his finger into your hot, wet heat.  
You moan loudly, and rock your hips onto his finger, and he thrusts his finger into you too. He grunts when you clench against his finger. “Ji-Jihyun! Fuck me! Please, pleasepleasepleaseple-“ You moan loudly as he brushed against that spot. Jihyun sits up, and pulls his finger out of your heat. You whine a bit, and look at him. His eyes look dark, and desperate. He gets a foil package out of a side table, and rolls it on, and gives himself a few strokes. He lines up to your entrance, and finally pushes himself inside of you. You moan loudly, and you can hear him moan your name.  
He waits a little bit to make sure your fully stretched out, so he doesn’t hurt you; but you were awfully impatient. You rock your hips, and you feel him grab your hip tightly to help you go a bit faster. You both stay like this for a while, you laying on your back while he thrusts into you faster and faster. You feel him lapping at your neck, and you decide to take his hair and pull it, and he moans a bit louder, making a sharper thrust. You moan loudly, scratching your nails on his back.

Jihyun stops thrusting for a moment to turn you around to ride him. You look at him nervously, since you’re not used to riding him very often. He locks his hand in yours, and you slowly lift yourself up, then plop back down. You hear him moan, and it’s the only thing you can think of. You keep repeating those motions, and you feel close. “Jihyuuuun- I’m close! Please, baby let me cum..” You clench around him, and he grunts and stills for a moment. He switches positions again to where you’re on your forearms and your knees, and he’s on top of you. He thrusts sharply into you, and your breath is taken away; your eyes roll back because it’s too much.  
His cock slides against all of the right places, and you can’t do anything else except for chant his name. He reaches down to your clit, and rubs furiously. “You can cum, now..” He grunts, and you do as your told. You see white, and nothing else. Your body goes limp, while Jihyun thrusts into your euphoria soaked body. You hear him moan loudly, and still. Then, you feel yourself being laid down on your side.  
You open your eyes, and see him smile at you. You look at him and smile back, wiping your tears from your euphoria. He chuckles slightly to himself, and cuddles up to you. “What? Haha” You chuckle to him. Kisses your cheek and mumbles “I didn’t know I could make you squirt..” You blush furiously, and you notice how your pussy feels a bit wet. “I.. did..? I mean, I’m not surprised. Sex with you is just that great.” You closed your eyes, tired from recent activities. He closes his eyes, too; and mumbles to her ear:

 

“I love you to the sun and back, too.”


End file.
